


Doubt the Stars (Art)

by davincis_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, avengers reverse big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art prompt: Damaged Ironman suit floats in space</p><p>Fic Response Summary: "<i>Tell Pepper and Rhodey... tell them I couldn't have done it without them. Can you do that for me</i>?"<br/>Steve blinked and the feed went clear again. He felt something hot run down his face.<br/>"<i>And Steve? What should I tell him</i>?" Clint asked quietly. There was a short intake of breath, but Steve couldn't tell who it was from.<br/>"<i>Tell Steve--</i>" Tony's voice got strangled for a moment before he cleared his throat, "<i>nothing. Don't tell him anything. There's nothing I could say that he would want to hear, anyway</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt the Stars (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang where visual blot bunnies inspire fic. **Link to fic by someidiothasice:** [on LJ](http://someidiothasice.livejournal.com/241607.html) | at AO3

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=doubtthestarssquarecopy.jpg)

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love. 

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=DoubttheStars.jpg)


End file.
